¡El lado oscuro de Ditto!
Esta pokénovela trata sobre descubrir EL LADO OSCURO de uno mismo. Como protagonista tenemos a Ditto. Capítulo 1: Misterio en la escuela (Era un día soleado y tranquilo. Ditto iba a la escuela con su buen amigo, Panda.) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¿Que día es hoy? Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: Hoy es miércoles. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Que pu__s, hoy toca química. Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: Si, pero ya verás como se te pasa rápido. (Ya en el colegio...) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Bueno ya llega... ¿pero que es esto? Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: Parece una nota. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Voy a leerla. ¡Transformación! Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: ¿Para que c__o te transformas? Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: (Ditto) Para cogerla, ya que no tengo brazos. Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: Ah, bueno. Nota: Alumnos, debido a un problema surgido ayer a las 23:00, las clases quedarán suspendidas indefinidamente. Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png (Ditto) Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: ¡Yupi! Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¡Destransformación! Que bien, no hay colegio. Pero es extraño que ocurriese justamente a las 23:00. Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: ¿Y qué? La cuestión es que no hay cole. Hala, vámonos, que me tengo que ir a arreglar la bici. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Ve yendo tú, que tengo que PENSAR... Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: OK. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Mmmmm... qué extraño. ¿Qué puede haber ocurrido A LAS 23:00 EN EL COLEGIO? Bueno, la verdad, es que es beneficioso para mí. Aunque... Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Bueno, mejor será que me vaya. Me voy a jugar al GTA San Andreas. Archivo:0000 G4.png: No tan deprisita. Quiero hablar contigo. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¿Quién dijo eso? Archivo:0000 G4.png: Puessss... a ver como te lo explico... ah, ya se. (Se abre un agujero negro.) Archivo:0000 G4.png: Entra. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: (Asustado) Va... vale. (Ditto entra y desaparece.) (Un poco más tarde, aparece otro amigo de Ditto, Pepita.) Archivo:Cara de Castform.png: Lalalalalalalaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Os__a, si es la mochila de Ditto, pero el no está. Bueno, ya que estoy, se la llevo a su madre. FIN... Capítulo 2: Descubriendo la verdad (Ditto despierta con dolor de cabeza, no puede abrir los ojos por que le duelen.) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Jo__r, como me duele la p__a cabeza. Archivo:0000 G4.png: Eso es uno de los defectos de la teletransportación de agujero negro. Archivo:0000 G4.png: Bueno, saldré de la penumbra y me presentaré. (Sale algo de las sombras.) Archivo:Cara de Marshtomp.png: Soy el Gran M. He venido a avisarte de un futuro terrible. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Pero... ¿porqué a mí? Archivo:Cara de Marshtomp.png: Porque La Leyenda trata sobre los Dittos. ¡Y tú eres el causante! Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¿Qué es La Leyenda? Archivo:Cara de Marshtomp.png: Es una leyenda, te la contaré. Archivo:Cara de Marshtomp.png: Hace mucho tiempo, pero mucho tiempo, ¿eh?, el mundo estaba dominado por los Dittos y los Porygon, también por algunos humanos. Estos humanos eran todos científicos. Los científicos creaban Porygons que luchaban contra los Dittos para destruirlos. Por suerte, los Dittos se transformaban en Porygon para no ser destruídos. Un pacífico día, un científico descubrió que los Dittos se transformaban en Porygons para no ser destruídos, así que les dió de su propia medicina. Creó un Ditto, con mejores poderes de transformación. Pero debido a un fallo en el experimento, se volvió malvado y oscuro. Así que ese Ditto, el cual se llama Ditti, destruyó a todos los científicos, Porygons y Dittos, debido a que se podía transformar en cualquier Pokémon si tenerlo delante. Por suerte, tú sobreviviste, y yo había presenciado esa masacre, así que te mandé al futuro con mi máquina del tiempo. Perdiste la memoria, te criaste tú solo, ya que los Dittos no tienen padres, te compré una casa y te dí todo lo necesario para que sobrevivieras, ya que, Ditto, tú, eres muy importante para evitar un futuro catastrófico. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Sí, ya, seguro que todo eso es cierto. Archivo:Cara de Marshtomp.png: Bueno, no me querrás creer. Pero, por favor, te pido que, durante lo que te queda de vida, no hagas los siguiente. Archivo:Cara de Marshtomp.png: 1: Si oyes una voz extraña que te diga que vayas al Mt. Coronaut y cojas el Bastón de Ridich, NO LE HAGAS CASO. Archivo:Cara de Marshtomp.png: 2: Si oyes la misma voz que te dice que cojas el Pañuelo de Perdición, NO LE HAGAS CASO. Archivo:Cara de Marshtomp.png: 3: Si ves una palanca roja espetada en el suelo y que está torcida a la izquierda, NO LA TUERZAS A LA DERECHA. Archivo:Cara de Marshtomp.png: Por último, si oyes otra vez la voz que te dice que vayas al Mt. Coronaut, vayas a la cima y coloques el Bastón de Ridich y el Pañuelo de Perdición frente a la estatua de Arceus, NO LE HAGAS CASO, por lo que más quieras. Archivo:Cara de Marshtomp.png: Bueno, eso es todo, hazme caso y no se lo hagas a la voz. Ale, fuera. (Destello. Ditto está fuera.) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Vaya, como me duele la cabeza. Debo de haber soñado eso. (Mientras, en un lugar muy alto...) Archivo:0000 G4.png: Jo__r, ya me jo__eron el p__o plan, ahora no podré engañar a ese Ditto. Tendré que buscar otra manera, si es que escapo de aquí. FIN... Capítulo 3: La voz extraña (Ditto se fue cagando leches a su casa, ya que estaba muy aco__nado por lo ocurrido.) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Tengo... que... huir... (Corriendo, corriendo, Ditto oyó algo.) Archivo:0000 G4.png: (Voz aguda) ¡No, por favor, no me vi__es! Archivo:0000 G4.png: (Voz grave) Jajajaja, pues se siente, pero te vi__aré. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: A pesar de que quiero llegar a casita, voy a ver que pasa. (Ditto fué ande las voces, pero no encontró a nadie.) Archivo:0000 G4.png: (Voz aguda) ¡No, por favor, no me vi__es! Archivo:0000 G4.png: (Voz grave) Jajajaja, pues se siente, pero te vi__aré. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¿Pero qué...? Archivo:0000 G4.png: (Voz aguda) ¡No, por favor, no me vi__es! Archivo:0000 G4.png: (Voz grave) Jajajaja, pues se siente, pero te vi__aré. Archivo:0000 G4.png: Jasjasjas, ¿que te pareció mi monólogo? Bueno, soy una voz no extraña XD. Bueno, la cuestión es que quiero que me hagas un favor. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¿El qué? Archivo:0000 G4.png: Ve al Mt. Coronaut y dale a la palanca azul que encontrarás en la entrada. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Me parece justo. (Ditto se fue al Mt. Coronaut.) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Bueno, ya llegué. ¿Ande está la palanca asul? Ah, ya la veo. (Ditto tiró de la palanca azul. Entonces, ocurrió algo...) (Se oyó un ruido sordo... luego uno débil... luego uno muy fuerte... y por último una explosión. Con esa explosión, apareció humo.) (Entre el humo se vislumbraba una sombra.) Archivo:Cara de Ditti.png: (Ditti tendrá una voz de ultratumba siempre que hable) MUAJAJAJAJAAAAA. ERES UN COMPLETO IDIOTA. Me has liberado de mi prisión de ultratumba y ahora... ¡destruiré el mundo! Pero antes, te destruiré a tí. FIN... Capítulo 4: Luchando contra Ditti (Hola a todos, soy el narrador, y aparte de saludaros, os digo que este capítulo va a ser muy corto, ya que Ditto no tiene el poder.) Archivo:Cara de Ditti.png: Transformación oscura. Archivo:Cara de Arceus maligno.png: Sentencia oscura. (Cataplum.) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ... Au... Archivo:Cara de Arceus maligno.png: Adiós. FIN... QUE CAPÍTULO MÁS CORTO... Capítulo 5: Misterios (Ditto se despertó.) Archivo:Cara de Castform.png: Hola, soy tu hada buena, pídeme un deseo y te lo concederé. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Deseo poder curarme. Archivo:Cara de Castform.png: OK. (El Castform amarró a Ditto.) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: (Asustado) ¿Qué... haces? Archivo:Cara de Castform.png: Oh, nada... (El Castform se transformó.) Archivo:Cara de Ditti.png: (Con voz de ultratumba) ¡Sólo destruirte! Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: (Casi chillando) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Ditto se volvió a despertar. Todo había sido un sueño.) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Ufff... menos mal. Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: Hola, Ditto, ¿que tal estás? Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Regular. (Ditto se fija en que tiene la mano negra.) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¿Por qué tienes la mano negra? Archivo:Cara de Spinda.png: (Señalando la mano) ¿Esto? Oh, solo es para que sepas... (Se transforma.) Archivo:Cara de Arceus maligno.png: ¡¡Que te voy a destruir!! Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¡¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! (Ditto se vuelve a despertar.) Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Oh, vaya... parece que estoy en una pesadilla profunda. Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Hombre, al fin te despertaste. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ¡No me hagas daño! Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Tranquilo, tranquilo. Esto no es una pesadilla. Antes de que lo preguntes, estás en el hospital. Estabas muy herido y te hemos metido en una cámara de curación. Es probable que hayas tenido pesadillas. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¿Estuve en coma? Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Si, 3 días. Y han ocurrido muchas cosas. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ¿? Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Se lo explicaré: un malvado como usted, pero de color negro y con ojos rojos ha dominado el mundo. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: No... Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Si, y lo peor es que ha mandado matar a todos los Porygon y Ditto del mundo. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Oh, no... Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: ¡Alguien tiene que derrotar a ese malvado! Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Pero es muy malvado... y muy fuerte... Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Entonces, estamos perdidos. Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Por suerte, no hemos perdido la vida. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: ... Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: ... Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Derrotaré a ese malvado. Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Pues... buena suerte... Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Me voy. Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: ¡Si lo pillan, lo matarán! Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Puedo transformarme en quien quiera. Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: ... Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Le contaré un secreto. Existe una ciudad perdida en el volcán Pure. Allí habita un sabio que le contará el secreto para derrotar a todo villano que se cruce en su camino. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Iré. Archivo:Cara de Chansey.png: Tenga cuidado. Todos los caminos hacia fuera de la ciudad están cortados por poderosos Pokémon. Archivo:Cara de Ditto.png: Lo tendré. (Ditto se va.) FIN... Capítulo 6: Hacia el volcán Pure Comentarios Pongansuscomentariosaquírapíditoahoraya. *Es interesante. Sigue, me está gustando Polo 14:30 17 feb 2010 (UTC) *Esta muy bien, y engancha, uffffffff que pasara estoy ansioso.Angel ¿Todo va O.K? Cosas de lo mio 14:34 17 feb 2010 (UTC) *Sigula.Esta de p_a madre (genial) Carlos Ola,ola mis historias en mi blog 17:47 19 feb 2010 (UTC) *Destransformación no existe pero está muy XD, XP y X3Do you love shinies? How are you? Your opinion is important 14:47 18 feb 2010 (UTC) *es la bomba, continuala *Esta bien mola Darusin el monstre del Wiki 11:17 18 ago 2010 (UTC) *LOLCaniWaldo 12:17 16 oct 2011 (UTC) *¡Jeje!¡Un capítulo supercorto!¡Supergracioso, me encanta! Categoría:Novelas